


Prime (Book 3)

by MELONYPRIMEINK



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELONYPRIMEINK/pseuds/MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melony finally knows who she really is and for once she couldn't be happier with her life. She's now married and sparkbound to Sideswipe, she's got her parents back, she's got a lot of friends watching her back no matter what, and her job at NEST is turning out well.</p><p>But no one's life is absolutely perfect...</p><p>Melony and Sam had a falling out and no longer speak to one another, Barricade keeps showing up at Mikaela's place, the Decepticons are back, and Ratchet now thinks that there's a possibility that Melony is sparked. What could possibly go wrong? Oh right, EVERYTHING!</p><p>Join Melony on the third part of her journey, only now it's not about finding the truth about herself it's about making sure her little piece of heaven doesn't disappear.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Day

“… Will you marry me?” Sideswipe asked.

I stood there in utter disbelief.

This is why I had been cut off from his mind lately? Because he was planning on proposing and wanted it to be a surprise.

Well at least he's not cheating.

“Oh course!” I grinned as he slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around as he hugged me. He set me down and I kissed him long and hard, thankful for that he was even still alive with the lives we lead and all that we’ve been through.

Yep after 2 years of being together Sideswipe proposed to me on the anniversary of our first date. And now a few months later I'm going absolutely crazy as I pace back and forth in a small tent that had been set up for me to finish getting ready in. “Calm down Melony he's not gonna run off.” Maggie told me as she, Mikaela, Sarah, and Annabelle helped me get ready. “Yeah even if you were about to get married to some jerk that might leave you standing at the alter, every bot and human out there would chase him down and literally tear him apart piece by piece as if we were all Decepticons.” Mikaela laughed. “I'm not worried about him running off. Hell I'd shoot him down if he tried. I'm worried about the Decepticons trashing the wedding.” I explained. They laugh a bit before Sarah said, “If any Cons show up we’ll tell them to grab a seat and wait till after the reception.” I laughed at this, they would do exactly that because after everything that's gone down the last few months they weren't gonna let anyone trash my big day, and I love them even more for it.

Perhaps I should fill you in on the last 2 years.

After the first date had gone so well Sideswipe asked me out to dinner only a few weeks later and we had started to become really close.

Sam’s about halfway through college now and after an incident that I care not to revisit today we stopped talking and Mikaela broke up with him. Only a few weeks ago did I actually start talking to him again and he now has a new girlfriend which since he's in the wedding party begged for her to be in it too. If I could make her some extremely small part I would but instead she's a bridesmaid and I absolutely hate her, so does Mikaela and Maggie. Sideswipe doesn't know the worst of what happened between me and Sam so after a good long threat he made Sam his best man. I responded with making Mikaela my maid of honor just so the two of us could piss Sam off as a bit of revenge.

Lennox started allowing Sarah and Annabelle to come visit the base more often so I've become close with them and Annabelle now won't let anyone but me or Ironhide pick her up from school, which I'm totally cool with cause it gets me off base and I get to scare the shit out of the few kids who dare try and bully her. Ironhide loves doing just the same but he also just loves Annabelle, who after Egypt became his charge.

I've grown close to mom and dad but we’re still making up for lost time especially with mom leaving for a long mission somewhere in the Himalayas, she's not too happy about that. I had decided after I had found out the Optimus was my dad that I would have both him and Ron walk me down the aisle at my wedding, if I was to ever get married, which I am thank Primus.

Leo comes by base on his vacations so we get to see him a lot and he's become good friends with the bots and humans around base. And when I get time off Mikaela and I go spend a day or so near the college to hang out with him. Simmons meets up with us there too sometimes or drops by base when he's bored and looking for something to do.

A lot has happened in that little amount of time but most of it I wouldn't change for the world. Especially the events that lead me to agree to what I was about to do, walk down the aisle on my wedding day. I took a deep breath and looked up at my friends who were currently getting my dress out of its bag for me to put on and smiled, they were right everything was going perfect so far and NOTHING would change that. Not today. Not on my big day. “Ready Mel?” Mikaela asked as she and Maggie held the dress so I could step into it. “Yeah.” I nodded as I obliged and stepped into the dress that they then pulled up into place and fastened closed the back. “Melony you look so beautiful.” Annabelle smiled as she handed me my bouquet of blue and white roses. I glanced up at myself in the mirror and my breath caught, I've never seen myself look anywhere near this beautiful. “Thank-you.” I replied softly before moving away from the mirror. Sarah put in my veil and Annabelle helped me slip into my blue heels while Mikalea and Maggie adjusted a few things with the dress and my hair before everyone stepped back. “Your all set Mel.” Maggie smiled. “I'll let them know.” Sarah said as she ducked outside briefly. “Alright here we go. Ready Mel?” Mikaela asked. “Yeah.” I nodded. She nodded back and dad (in his holoform) and Ron came in as the girls exited to start the processional. “Aw Mel you look beautiful.” Ron smiled. Dad spoke in the language of the Prime’s to me saying something along the lines of me being as beautiful as my mom had been on their wedding day. I smiled and gave him a hug, “Thanks dad.” I then hugged Ron and thanked him too. A new song started playing from outside making dad and Ron each take one of my arms. “Ready Sweetspark?” Dad asked as he glanced down at me. I smiled and nodded before them lead me out of the tent and around towards the aisle. As we started down the aisle I looked up and met Sideswipe’s eyes, he looked both blown away and extremely happy at the same time. I felt a smile come across my face as we came closer to the alter and Sideswipe and Dad and Ron had to keep me both in time and from tripping. We finally got there and Ron kissed my check as I kissed his before I turned to dad and did the same with him before he placed my hand in Sideswipe’s. “She's yours now but I will still hurt you if anything happens to her on your account.” Dad whispered before moving to stand beside mom. I rolled my eyes before handing my bouquet to Mikaela and facing Sideswipe “Please be seated.” The preacher said. Our guests sat down and the preacher continued into the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Nick Swipe and Melony Prime together in holy matrimony. Marriage is a bond that joins to people together as one. It bonds them for life through their love for one another…” I stopped listening as I smiled at Sideswipe. “I love you.” He smiled back. “I love you too.” I replied. “… Do you Nick Swipe take Melony Prime to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The preacher asked making us both look at him. “I do.” Sideswipe replied. “And do you Melony Prime take Nick Swipe to be your lawfully wedded husband?” “I do.” “If there is anyone who objects to their marriage speak now or forever hold you peace.” There was a slight pause before Ironhide grunted, “They better not. I didn't put on this monkey suit just for the day to be ruined.” People laughed including me before I leaned out enough to see his holoform. “Thanks Hide.” He nodded as he grunted again and the preacher continued. “You may now say your vows and exchange rings.” Sideswipe nodded before taking a deep breath and starting.

“Mel I've known you your entire life even though we got separated for a while there. When I was first chosen to protect you I felt that special pull, the one that tells you when someone’s your soulmate, but you had to be sent off to safety before I could even figure out if I was right. 2 years ago I found you again but I didn't realize that it was really you. After a lot of fighting and silent car rides I started to realize that the pull was there again and then I was sure it was you an that I had been right all those years ago. Technically I'm still suppose to be protecting you but even if I wasn't I’d do anyway because you are my other half and I'll love you forever even after death do us part. I'll always want you. Nothing else, just you. So with this ring, though it's not really needed, I we'd thee.” He said before placing the wedding band on my finger next to the engagement ring. I smiled as wiped away the tears that had started to form before pulling out a piece of paper.

“I have been told by many people what love is and they were all wrong. Love is when you find your soulmate and no matter how far they are you still feel as though they next to you. You are that person to me, you're my soulmate. You've given me to world just by existing and you have given my life meaning and purpose by finding me and staying. Out of all of the moment in my life you have given me my favorite ones, thank-you for that. As you said this long before anything I can remember and was put on hold for seems like eternity but you've found me once more and have hold me with a death grip as I do with you. I have completely fallen for you. Everything you do, everything you say, everything we are. You’re my first thought in the morning, you're my last thought before I fall asleep, and your almost every thought in between. So with this ring… I finally wed thee.” I said before placing the wedding band on his finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The preacher announced. Sideswipe’s lips crashed down on to mine and all at once time seemed to stop. There was nothing but him and me in this moment. No cheering, no clapping, no people standing up, no one yelling out things that would have made us laugh, no laughing, nothing. Just the kiss and each other. I could've stayed like that forever but I was suddenly swept off my feet as Sideswipe picked my up and instead on walking back up the aisle, ran towards the edge of the cliff… And jumped off with me still in his arms. “SIDESWIPE!!!” I yelled as we fell. He laughed and kissed me again before we went hit the water and went under. We came back up at the same time and before I could say anything he kissed me once again. “You're so lucky I'm busy.” I muttered between two kisses. I felt him smirk and hit his chest but kissed him again none the less. Above us the guests had all come to the edge and were cheering as a helicopter showed up to bring us back to the top of the cliff. Only then did we walk back up the aisle followed by the wedding party. Once again I had no time to speak as the girls rushed me off to the tent and removed my dress before hanging it so it’d dry then drying me off and blow drying my hair. Mikaela brought out a mid-thigh length white dress that had two inch straps and a lace skirt and a pair of hightop converses that were the same color as my heels had been. I was dress then my hair was put up into a fancy looking messy bun and light makeup was reapplied. “You guys so knew.” I grumbled as they finished up. “Of course we did. It was Bee, Leo, and Epps’ idea though.” Maggie replied. “Course it was.” I laughed as we walked out of the tent. We were met with Sideswipe and the groomsmen who all looked more relaxed now. They had all removed their black jackets, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Leo, and Dino had all removed their blue ties while Sideswipe’s was loosened and Sam still had his on, and all of them but Sam had undone a few of the top buttons. We paired up respectively and piled into the car that was gonna take us to the reception.

The ride there had been mostly full of chatter about the ceremony and going over the order of the speeches. We had been met with cheers, smiles, and congrats from our guests as we exited the car and made our way to the tables that had been set aside for us. I sat down as the beginning chaos went on around me and glance to the empty table that was set up between mine and Sideswipe’s table and the DJ’s table. “This seat is left empty in memory of those who cannot be with us today.” Read the sign that sat on the table. A chair in the front row had the same sign on it at the ceremony as well and the thought made me wanna cry. I had no time to though as the first dance was announced. I let Sideswipe lead me on to the floor as I put the empty table out of my mind. “I let you pick the song at your request. Should I be scared?” I asked as we waited for the music to start. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He smiled back as he pulled me close to him. The music started and I once again nearly started crying at the song that was playing as we started to dance. He had chosen Forever and Always by Parachute, the first song we had ever listened to together and the song that had ended the silent car rides together. He smiled again as I looked up at him and whispered, “You remembered.” “Always.” He replied. I smiled and rested my head on his chest as we danced on.

“Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always”

My breath hitched when he suddenly softly sang one of the choruses to me. The song once again played on as we danced once again in silence.

“I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always”

I sang to him.  
Once again the song played on and we danced on in silence as the song came towards its end.

“I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always.”

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as he sang the final words of the song to me for everyone to hear as the DJ stopped the song so it was only Sideswipe. We stopped dancing and everyone cheered. “You don't have permission to die on me. You understand?” I told him sternly. “Wouldn't dream of it Mel.” He replied as he hugged me. I returned the hug as we were joined by the rest of the wedding party, my parents, and Ron and Judy for the second dance. Endlessly by The Cab started to play as the wedding party paired up respectively once again and started to dance. Sam and Mikaela, Bumblebee and Maggie, Dino and Sarah, Ironhide and Annabelle, and finally Leo (who had volunteered for everyone else’s sake) and Carly. That dance ended followed by the parent dances and then the dance floor followed shortly by food was opened to everybody. Sideswipe and I sat down at our table and ate between talking to people who came up to congratulate us which was everyone one we had invited, the Autobots, NEST (and their families), and my group of friends that we referred to simply as “the girls” to keep from listing all of them. Only after an hour or so did we finally get a break from everything to eat and talk to each other without interruption.

The night seemed to fly by, most likely thanks to dancing, food, and alcoholic beverages, but it still seemed to go fast as it was already time for the send off. Everyone had about 10 sparklers a piece so they wouldn't die out before we could actually get it to work and they circled around us as Sideswipe and I kissed and a camera went off, obviously catching the moment. After that it was kinda a blur as we were rushed off and Sideswipe drove his alt-mode as he wouldn't tell me our honeymoon location was. I remember arriving kinda late (or was it early?) and being checked into our hotel room only to drop off our stuff and drive somewhere else for the night and driving back in the morning to start our honeymoon.


	2. Chernobyl, The Ark, and Barricade

“Mr Voshkod. So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?” Lennox said as he dropped down from dad’s cab. I activated my holo-form and exited my alt-mode before heading to stand beside Lennox. “At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy. This way.” Voshkod said before leading us towards an abandoned building. “Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels. Mr Voshkod, where's your protective gear?” Lennox ordered. “Where is your protective gear?” I asked Voshkod as we entered the building. “It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time. Through the school.” He replied as he lead us father in. Lennox and I glanced at each other unsure but followed anyway. “Yuri will take you below And one other thing, Colonel and Major. In private... there were some energy experiments-“ Voshkod started but looked up and quickly said, “Hhh! It can wait.” With that he rushed back outside. Lennox and I stared after him for a minute before shrugging it off and joining our team. “Keep moving. Stay tight.” “Okay, right here. I think I found it.” Was said as we entered a sort of chamber like room. “Optimus, we got a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness.” Lennox explained over the comm as we examined the object. “What's this? Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?” Someone asked. I knelt down and brushed the dust and dirt off of the container, “Sputnik?” “Energon readings, sir. It's strong... below us. It's coming fast.” One of the soldiers said suddenly as he moved a scanner around. Just then a massive metal worm thingy burst through the wall and into the room. Little smaller worm thingys darted around attacking soldiers who had little chance to fight back. One of them snuck up on me and slammed into my stomach sending me flying across the hole in the floor. I grunted in pain before dispersing my holo-form and bringing myself back online in my alt before racing after dad who was driving along the building as the worm jumped up and down as it moved through the building. Then dad literally drove into the thing as it burst out of the building. He then transformed on impact and quickly armed himself. “Let's go! Weapons up! Heavy weapons up!” Lennox yelled as NEST and the Russian soldiers ran up to help. “Stay behind me!” Dad ordered as I transformed. “Optimus!” Lennox yelled just as the little worms started attacking the soldiers. “Fall back! It's circling around you!” I ordered as I moved to help them fend off the worms. “Taking our flank! It's taking our flank! Aah!” Someone yelled out over the other yells and screams. I gasped as dad back flipped over me and cut off the end of worm that had the object Lennox and the team had found. “Get the heavy weapon!” Lennox yelled out as the soldiers ducked for cover. The worm opened to reveal a Cybertronian, most likely Decepticon based on the single red eye, who growled out, “Optimus!” “Hyaaah!” Dad growled back as he slid to a stop. Then the worm closed and it disappeared back into the ground. “What the hell was that thing?” Lennox asked as he and the soldiers walked up to us. “That... is Shockwave.” Dad explained as he threw down his sword and shield. “Why was he after this?” I asked as I knelt down next to the object. “It's impossible. This is an engine part... from a long lost Autobot ship.” Dad explained in shock. Lennox and I stared up at dad in shock and confusion.

I followed dad into our HQ in D.C. and transformed as soon as I had the room to. “All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes. Dino, report to bay twenty-three. Sideswipe, bay thirty-seven for weapons assessment.” Came over the loudspeaker as I walked towards the main area of the hanger. “Lennox won't mind a, small detour.” I smiled to myself as I changed directions and headed for bay 37. “So how'd it go?” I asked Sideswipe as I hugged him from behind. “Successfully. How about your’s?” He asked as he turned around to hug me. “Also successful. But dad’s pissed off cause of what we found.” I sighed as I rested my helm on his chassis, my spark humming contently at the contact. “What exactly did you find?” He asked as he pulled back. My spark whined at the sudden lose of contact making me sigh as I took his servo and lead him towards my original destination. “I can't really tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while.” Lennox was saying as we walked up behind him and Mearing. “Colonel Lennox, are you in command or are you not?” She asked as she stopped suddenly nearly making me step on her. “Yes, ma'am, I am. I-“ “Stop with the ma'am. Enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?” Her assistant shook her head slowly but surely. “No, ma'am. Ye- Yes, ma'am. Yes.” Lennox said as we started walking again. “This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide.” Que was saying as we neared him and Ironhide. “Right.” Ironhide nodded. “Hey Hide! Hey Que!” I greeted as we walked by. “Oh, good! You're here! Me name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset before-“ Que said as we walked up to Optimus who was sitting silently in his alt-mode. “Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?” Lennox asked. “Ee's in a bad mood. He's-a not talking to anybody today.” Dino explained. “What is this, the silent treatment?” Mearing asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the question. “We've seen that and this is not that.” Ironhide said, ignoring me. “Definitely not.” Que agreed. “This is worse. Prime! Make something of yourself! ...he's pissed.” Ironhide added as he brought his fist down on the roof of the semi. Optimus angrily transformed and slammed his fist into the floor. “You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?” He asked with the same anger. “We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag.” Mearing said as she then turned to her assistant. “Which bag?” The assistant asked in a whisper. “Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich! My God...This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon. Sir? Optimus Prime.” Mearing said as she introduced the astronaut. “From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor.” Buzz smiled up at dad who kneeled down. “The honor is mine.” Dad smiled, his mood visibly improving. “Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event.” Mearing explained. “Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors onboard.” The NASA officer spoke up. “We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief.” Buzz added. “A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA. Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have... picked up that fuel rod.” The officer explained. “We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl.” Mearing added in. “We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down.” The officer finished. “Well, did you search the crash vault?” Ironhide asked. “The ship's name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And... its captain.” Dad explained. “Who was its captain?” Mearing asked. “The great Sentinel Prime. The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And... you must pray it's in time.” Dad told us gravely.

Everyone was silent as we took in what had just been said when suddenly Cinderella by Tata Young started blaring through the room. I sheepishly transformed into my human form and quickly answered my phone. “Hey Keala.” I said slowly. “Bad timing?” She asked. “A bit, we just finished a meeting. What's up?” I asked. “I think there's a Deception outside my house.” She replied. “What!? Do you recognize it?” I asked. “I know it might seem crazy but… It's Barricade.” “Stay inside I'm coming.” “Be careful Mel.” She said before hanging up. “What's wrong Mel?” Sideswipe asked. “Barricade’s outside Mikaela’s house.” I explained after I had transformed back into my bipedal form. “Your kidding?! We haven't heard from him since just before Mission City.” Lennox exclaimed. “Exactly. I'm going in alone, he won't recognize me.” I said before transforming and speeding off.

Mikaela shares an apartment with me and Maggie not too far from base but we usually stay at base so the drive was short but I couldn't find it at first. The only reason I found it was the Saleen S281 Mustang that had To Punish And Enslave written on it. I activated my holoform and pulled up the hood on the jacket that I had added underneath my usual leather jacket as I walked towards the Decepticon. I cautiously knocked on the driver side window and then waited tensely for him to do something. To my surprise the window rolled down to reveal a guy probably only a little older than me with black hair and red eyes that seemed to glow just as much as mine did and a police uniform. “Is something wrong miss?” He asked. “My friend called me worried about a guy outside her place but you're the only one I see here officer. Did you see anyone? She's really worried.” I replied. “No and I've been here all day. It's been unusually empty.” He shook his head. “Do you think she might have meant you?” I asked. “Perhaps. But I haven't left the car much today.” He replied. “Oh. What are you doing here all day exactly sir?” I asked. “This is part of my patrol and I noticed odd things around here recently so I decided to stick around.” “I better go make sure she's ok. Thanks.” I said before starting towards the building only for a car door to open and close. “Well perhaps I should go with you to ensure both of your safety’s.” Barricade said as he walked up to me. “Of course. Thank-you officer…” “Cade.” Right thank-you officer Cade. This way.” I nodded as I lead the way into the building.

“Kaela I don't know what he's up to but he's acting like a regular cop and is coming up with me. Call me Blair and act like you don't think it's Barricade so we don't blow this.” I told Mikaela as we approached the apartment. “What!? …Ok so your Blair and I don't know him, got it.” She replied. With that I knocked on the door. “Hey Kaela it's Blair. I brought up a cop with me, he just wants to make sure your ok and ask you about the guy you saw.” I said. The door slowly opened and Mikaela gave me a hug as soon as it was open enough for her to. “Oh Blair I've been so worried. Thank god you came.” She said as she let me go. “Mikalea this is officer Cade. Officer Cade this is my best friend Mikaela.” I introduced being careful of names. “Mikaela Banes. I used to work out in her hometown.” Barricade nodded. “Oh... How convenient.” Mikaela said as she shook his hand. Barricade started to ask Mikaela questions about the guy and if she was ok or felt safe. Mikaela answered his questions willingly and honestly as she looked him over. I wasn't sure if she was still trying to see of he’d hurt us or of she was just simply checking out his holoform now. “Kaela are you checking him out?” I asked with a smirk. “He's actually pretty hot Mel. I can't help it.” She replied shooting me a quick glare. “I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. He's seems different now, maybe he won't hurt us.” I shrugged. “I don't think he will. He seems pretty sincere and concerned.” That was when I accidentally knocked a stack of books off the coffee table somehow. “Opps. I've got them.” I apologized as I knelt down and picked them up quickly. I stood back up and managed to get my hood caught on something making it fall down and reveal who I really was to Barricade.

Mikaela gasped before her hands quickly covered her mouth and I tried to pull it back up before he noticed only I couldn't get it untangled from the wall decoration fast enough. “You'd think you'd be more careful after all these years Melony.” Barricade sighed as he stood and carefully untangled me. “Your one to talk Barricade.” I huffed as I dropped onto the couch. “I wasn't trying to hide unlike you.” He replied as he sat back across from Mikaela. “You knew it was her anyway didn't you?” Mikaela asked. “Well I knew that there was an Autobot here and I knew they had seen Melony as Blair so I took a wild guess.” He shrugged. I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Yeah but did you know that the Autobot was me?” I asked. “No. But now I do. How'd that happen?” He asked. “Well turns out I am Blair.” “So your Prime’s daughter but I'm guessing you didn't give him all that long to have you as his little girl judging by your signature.” “I've been sparkbound for just over two years now.” “So Sideswipe showed up then?” “How'd you-“ Mikaela started. “I've known the Terror Twins a long time.” Barricade interrupted her. “I did expect to find Witwicky though.” He added as he looked around. “We had a falling out, Kaela broke up with him, he got a new girlfriend, and now he's gotten over his “I want a normal life” phase and now lives in DC and want back in.” I explained. “And you two still are in I'm guessing.” “I'm the Autobots only mechanic outside of Ratchet, plus they really like me, and Melony’s an Autobot herself, they can't get rid of her.” Mikaela nodded earning herself a glare from me. She laughed at me and I threw a pillow at her only to quickly get said pillow back in the face. I scowled and chucked it back at her followed closely by a second one. After that it was a full on pillow war with Barricade smirking and occasionally chuckling at us until one of Mikaela’s pillows hit him in the head. “Opps.” She said as we both dropped our pillows and waited in fear of what he was gonna do. “Oof.” Came from Mikaela as the pillow hit her in the face and knocked her on her butt. I laughed at her only to get the pillow thrown my way next. With that the war way back on.

For who knows how long the three of us threw pillows at each other and laughed at each other’s stupidity. The radio somehow ended up on and food had found its way to the coffee table as it ended with us laying on the floor eating chips and popcorn and singing along to the radio or simply talking. I don't know why I had let all of this happen with a Decepticon- well ex con- hanging out with us but it felt almost natural as if it had been one of our closest friends with us not the Barricade we had known. “Oh my god it's 9:00.” Mikaela said as she sat up as she turned and looked at the old clock that hung on the wall. Sure enough the clock opened and started playing music as crystals twirled around and the gears were shown before it closed and the music stopped. “It's that late already?” I asked as I rolled on to my stomach. “Mhm.” Mikaela nodded as she laid back only to lean on Barricade. She went to sit back up and apologize but he started playing with her hair with one hand and with the other eased her back again. She glanced at me and I shrugged in response. “I should probably get back before Sideswipe brings the whole team.” I chuckled as I stood and stretched. “I have to be at work at 5 don’t I?” Mikaela groaned more than asked. “Yep and I have to be up before 4 to help Ratchet so don't complain.” I replied as I placed my hands on my hips. I would have asked Barricade if he was gonna leave now too so Kaela could get to bed sooner but they looked too comfortable so I grabbed the chips and popcorn and stuck them back in the pantry. I came back to find them both up and cleaning up as well. Barricade put back the pillows and blankets while Kaela turned things off and I made sure we hadn't missed anything. When we were done we stood there unsure of how to say goodnight or who would do what first. “Well I guess I'll see you girls around.” Barricade said finally as he started towards the door. Mikaela and I shared a glance before we both hugged the holoform. We stepped back and smiled up at the slightly taller shocked ex con. “Come by anytime you want Cade.” Mikaela told him. “And if you ever feel like joining the Autobots just say the word and we’ll get them to see that you've changed.” I added. He smirked and nodded before fist bumping me and giving Keala another quick hug and leaving.

As soon as the door closed Mikaela nearly fell over and would have had I not been there. “Geez Kaela it's a good thing I didn't leave first.” I said as we moved to sit on the couch. “Sorry Mel it's just he was so different and made me feel… I don't know, I'm probably being stupid.” She sighed. “Kaela you're not stupid. He is different now I tell you that he was completely honest tonight and made me feel like he was an old friend not an old enemy. You have every right to let those feelings be genuine, he wants you to.” I replied. “What?!” She asked. “He honestly wants you to trust him. He let me into his mind and let me see everything. He wants to be trusted as the good person he is now not hated for the person he use to be. Though he thinks we have a right to think that. He actually did see a disturbance and stuck around to ensure people’s safety too. He's been helping people all over the place. He wants to prove himself to us and the Autobots.” I explained. “Should we tell Lennox and your dad?” She asked. “No let's let Barricade do that himself when he feels ready.” I replied. We sat in silence for awhile before I finally stood hugged Kaela goodnight. “I seriously better get home now. Night Kaela.” I chuckled before dispersing my holoform and speeding off as soon as was back in my alt-mode.


	3. News From Ratchet

My systems booted up at about 3:45 waking me out of stasis. I wasn't ready to face a morning with Ratchet even if Mikaela would be here in about an hour. Well actually I wasn't ready to face whatever answers I got after I had Ratchet do an exam on me. That was why we were getting up so early was so no one would be around to interrupt or overhear the exam. I sighed before carefully untangling myself from Sideswipe and quietly leaving our quarters. I became filled with more and more dread as the medbay came closer and closer to me but I refused to stop or turn around. I did somehow make it there before 4 so Ratchet didn't yell at me he simply said good morning and asked if I was ready. “No but I've gotta do this.” I sighed as I sat on a berth and allowed him to start. He worked swiftly as he went over the usual check up first to get the up coming one out of the way and then went into scans and farther examination. I did as I was told, remained silent so I wouldn't distract him, and refused to peek at his notes or scans as I usually would have.

Half an hour later he was finally done with everything and was ready to report his findings. “Well… Your healthy and in good condition…” He started. “That's good.” I nodded. “I wasn't finished. Your healthy and… So is your sparkling…” He finished. I stared at him in udder shock and was surprised I hadn't glitched and passed out yet. “My… Sparkling?” I asked through my shock. “Yes Melony your sparked. Or in human terms your pregnant.” Ratchet nodded. I sat there on the berth trying to process the information enough for even just myself to understand and except. “Perhaps you should take the morning or even day off. Give it time to sink in, maybe tell Sideswipe, and just relax.” Ratchet said after a minute. I nodded and slid off the berth before heading back towards my quarters. The door slid open silently and then closed just as quietly behind me after I had entered the room. I slowly made my way back to the berth and sat on the edge of it.

I was sparked.  
Sideswipe and I were gonna have a sparkling.

The last thought made me smile and then repeat it to myself. This would be a good thing for both us and our kind and the thought of it all made me smile now that I could start to wrap my head around it. I laid back and wrapped Sideswipe’s arms back around me.

I'll just tell him when he wakes up…


	4. Telling

I didn't wake up till 5 which was surprising but would have been wonderful had I not had the news I did to tell Sideswipe. Who wasn't there. Go figure. I sighed and got off the berth before heading out to go find him or whoever I happened across first. I had no time to as I stopped when Wheelie’s yells burst out in my mind. “Yo Princess wanna give us a hand out here!?” I gasped and I looked through his eyes to see what was happening before transforming and racing off towards the entrance. I transformed back into my human form and growled at the guards. “Back off!” I snarled as I stood in front of Wheelie and Brains. Wheelie jumped on my back so I was giving him a piggyback ride and I picked Brains up just as Bumblebee showed up. “That's my car. Come here.” Sam said as he walked away and motioned Bee to come with him. “Come here!” Sam said when Bee didn't come right away. “Come on! Sam...” Bee whined. “What is your deal, huh? I know your black ops stuff is important to you. I'm not trying to diminish it or, you know, guilt-trip you or anything, I just never see you anymore. You can't come to the garage, just hang out one night?” Sam asked. “Sam. That makes me. Feel bad.” Bee replied. “Well, yeah, I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day.” Sam said as he pointed to said car. “God Sam that's worse than Bee when we first got him.” I said as I shuddered at the sight of the junk car. “Yeah. Seems like forever ago huh Mel.” Sam smiled. “Yo, let's go, both of you. Lennox wants to see you.” One of the guards said. “What, we not good enough for you anymore?” Wheelie asked Bee as I walked by him and into the building. 

“All NEST officials clear the floor. We have 10 minutes until attempted contact.” Came over the loud speakers as I entered the main hanger. I had left Sam and Carly to go through security and Wheelie and Brains had run of to go see Mikaela and Maggie while I had decided to try and find Sideswipe again. “Hey Hide, Jazz you seen Sides anywhere?” I asked Ironhide and Jazz as I walked up to them. “Last time I saw him he said he was gonna go check on you.” Ironhide replied. “Yeah. What had ya in bed so long anyway little lady?” Jazz asked. “I should really tell Sideswipe first but then I promise I'll tell you guys. Thanks.” I replied as I headed in the direction of my quarters. “Hey Mel, got a minute?” Maggie asked stopping me. “Sure. What's up?” I replied as I transformed into my human form to talk to her at her level. “Well you weren't there this morning when I showed up and Ratchet only said that he had given you the day off. What happened?” Mikaela asked. “I can't tell you guys yet. I would but I should really tell Sideswipe first.” I replied. “Oh my god! Your pregnant aren't you?” Maggie asked. I stared at her shocked. “How-” “We’re women too Mel we can just tell.” Mikaela cut me off. “Yeah I am. But I haven't told Sideswipe yet so shh until I tell him.” I replied. “Well hurry up before the triplets figure it out too.” Maggie said as they started pushing me in the direction I had been heading. “Ok ok.” I said as I transformed and rushed away from them. Of course then just my luck I ran into Chroma and Elita. I was about to run away but they stopped me and a similar conversation occurred. Only after Elita asked if I was pregnant Chroma ran off to go tell Ironhide and I knew the whole base was about to know before I even got the chance to tell Sideswipe.

“Congrats Melony.” People were saying as I hurried by them. “For the love of Primus Aunt Chroma.” I huffed as I tried to find Sideswipe before someone told him. “Congrats kid.” I heard Ironhide say. “On what exactly?” Sideswipe asked. “Scrap!” I hissed as I looked around frantically. “Mel didn't tell ya yet? She's-” Ironhide asked. “Hide don't!” I exclaimed as I ran up to them. “Mel-“ Sideswipe started only for me to drag him into our quarters, which he had conveniently been standing outside of. “What's going on why is everyone congratulating me?” He asked. “You might wanna sit down for this.” I told him. “Mel what's going on?” He asked as he sat on at the chair to the desk. I squatted down and took his hands in mine as I took a deep breath. “I went to go see Ratchet this morning. No. Let me finish.” I cut him off when he started to speak. “I've been feeling a bit off lately so I asked him to check me over in private in case we found something wrong. But nothing was wrong, in fact it was really really right.” I continued. “What exactly?” “I'm sparked.” He just kinda stared at me. Fear washed over me. Was he mad?

I was about to say something when he stood up and picked me up as he spun me around. “That's amazing Melony.” He grinned once he'd set me down. “We’re gonna be parents.” He continued and he hugged me. “Yeah we are.” I smiled back. “Wait how did everyone else know but me?” He asked. “Chroma and Elita figured it out after Maggie and Mikaela had and Chroma blabbed.” I sighed. “I was running because I had been trying to tell you since I got up and the whole base had to have know by the time I told you.” I added. Suddenly I realized something else, the whole base probably knew, that meant… “Dad! Scrap! I'm gonna kill Chroma when I get my hands on her.” I finished out loud as I ran out of the room. “Dad!” I yelled as I went. “Anyone seen Optimus?” I asked as I stopped a group of soldiers. “No not recently.” One of them replied. “Ugh!” I yelled as I started running again. “Melony!” Sideswipe called out from behind me. “He's gonna be pissed off again and we all know that that's NOT pretty!” I yelled back as I danced around a few bots and soldiers. “If you'd stop for two seconds I could tell you that I know that and that's why I comm linked him and asked him to come to our quarters to speak with us. He's on his way there now.” Sideswipe said as he grabbed my arms to keep me from running away. “I love you.” I sighed as I hugged him. “I love you too. Now let's go.” He replied as he took my hand and lead me back to our quarters.

Facing an army of Decepticons even before I found out I was a Techno-organic was never scary. Yet for some reason I was absolutely terrified over having to tell my father that I'm sparked. Primus help me. “You wanted to talk to me?” Dad asked as he walked in the room. “Uh, yeah, we did dad.” I replied. “What is it?” He questioned. “Your gonna wanna sit down.” Sideswipe sighed. Dad sat in the chair and motioned for us to continue. “Daddy… I- …I'm sparked.” I said hesitantly. Deja vu washed over me as dad sat before us in silence. “Daddy?” I asked as I kneeled before him. “Sweetspark do you realize how dangerous this is?” He asked. “Yes dad. But something about all this just seems really really right.” I responded with a nod. “As do I. I'm happy for you both.” He nodded as he stood and helped me up. I hugged him without hesitation. “Oh dad. I was so worried that you'd be mad.” I whispered. “No this is a wonderful thing Melony. I love you Sweetspark.” He whispered back as he hugged me back. “I love you too daddy.” I sighed.


	5. The Decepticons Are Back

“This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him.” Sam was saying as I walked up to him and Lennox awhile later. “Wait a minute. He mentioned the moon?” Lennox asked. “Yeah, dark side of the moon.” Sam replied. “But why would Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots.” Carly asked. “Humans have been involved in our war since we arrived here. They fought beside us during the Battle of Mission City and the Battle of Egypt. Plus we’ve now gone to helping them with their conflicts. So yeah, humans are now Decepticon targets as well.” I replied.

“Okay, excuse me!” I heard someone call out as Sam started to explain the papers Lennox was holding. “Colonel Lennox?” Mearing asked as she came towards us. “Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian-“ Lennox started. “I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance?” She interrupted. “Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?” Sam replied. “This is the National Intelligence Director, in case you...” Lennox told him. “Hi.” Sam said. “Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! Maybe that'll get you somewhere. Who's she?” Mearing asked. “She's my girlfriend.” Sam replied. “What is this, like a date?” Mearing asked. “She knows all about the Autobots, okay? She knows Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her.” Lennox replied. “Hey, I- I- have an idea. How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, a- as a matter of fact.” Sam cut in. “Okay, okay, listen, all right? One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe.” Lennox told Mearing as he handed her the papers. “Here's the thing. Colonel Lennox. We cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good. I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?” Mearing asked.

“Hey. That's my brother your talking to so back off before I shoot an energy ball up your ass. Sam and Carly will take their orders from me or the Autobots. Is that clear?” I said as I stepped between her and Sam. “I'll take my orders from Melony and the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you.” Sam nodded from behind me. “You will.” Mearing told him before walking away. “Hey thanks Mel.” Sam said as soon as she was gone. “This doesn't mean that I forgive you. I hate her more than Galloway and no one threatens my family.” I replied before heading off in the opposite direction of Mearing with Lennox following. “You know he's sorry right?” Lennox asked as we walked. “Yeah but look what happened last time I forgave him with just sorry. Sorry won't cut it this time.” I replied. “Just making sure. I'd hate to loss you to all this.” Lennox said as he slung him arm around my shoulders. “I haven't changed personalities yet and it's not gonna happen.” I laughed as I put my arm around his waist.

That's how we walked into the area where we were gonna bring Sentinel Prime back. Lennox walked up to where the humans were gonna watch while I transformed and moved to stand between Sideswipe and Bumblebee. “Let us begin.” Dad said as he walked up with the Matrix in hand. I involuntarily flinched at the memory of me strapped to the machine that was gonna use me and the Matrix to destroy the sun back in Egypt. Sideswipe noticed and pulled me closer to him while Bee also noticed and took my hand before squeezing it reassuringly. “Sentinel Prime, we bid you return.” Dad said before shoving the Matrix into Sentinel’s spark. “Aah- aaa-“ came from Sentinel before he came alive and tackled dad while yelling in Cybertronian. “Unngh-“ dad said as they fell and Sentinel attacked him.

“Hold your fire!” Lennox yelled from above us. “Dad!” I yelled out as I started towards Optimus. “Melony stay back! Stop! Sentinel! It is I- Optimus- Prime! It is all right. You are safe.” Dad said.

Sentinel stopped and stood.

“There is nothing to fear.” Ratchet said as the other bots came forward. “We are here. You are home, Sentinel.” Dad added.

“The war... the war!” Sentinel exclaimed.

“The war was lost.” I replied making Sentinel stare at me for a minute until his face lit up as if he realized who I was.

“Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally.” Dad added.

“My ship! We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?” Sentinel asked. “You saved five of them, including the control pillar.” Dad replied. “Only five? We once had hundreds!” Sentinel said angrily.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. May I ask... what is this technology you're looking for?” Mearing asked as she and Lennox came towards us on a platform. “It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space.” Sentinel explained. “You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?” Mearing asked. “Yes, for resources, for refugees.” Dad replied. “Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?” Mearing replied raising her voice. “It is our technology and it must be returned.” Sentinel told her. “Yes. If humans say so! You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals.” Mearing all but yelled. “I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world.” Sentinel said gravely.

“Well that's encouraging.” Mikaela muttered from her and Maggie’s spot near me and across from Lennox and Mearing making us all look at them. “Yeah. Seems like things just start going in the right direction and the Decepticons show up again.” I huffed as I shifted my weight from one foot to another and blew out air as if I was blowing my bangs that weren't there out of my face. I was rather annoyed to say the very least.


	6. Autobot Protection

Mearing had left and taken Sam and Carly with her when she did. The rest of us went back to normal activities while dad took Sentinel to go talk in private. 

“Anybody else got a bad feeling about all this?” I asked as I looked around the hanger.

“I don't even know what's up and what's down anymore Mel.” Mikaela admitted. “But you have an excuse for that.” I replied. Maggie looked between Mikaela and I confused. “Barricade show’d up at the apartment yesterday. He was watching over Mikaela and spent the evening with us after he told us he knew it was us.” I explained. “Seriously?” She asked. “Yeah. He's a neutral now I guess.” Mikaela shrugged.

“You hung out with Barricade? That's why you were gone so long?” Sideswipe asked. “I was making sure Mikaela was safe and yeah I did. I read his mind Sides. He's not a Decepticon anymore.” I replied. “I trust you its just its not just you I have to worry about anymore.” He sighed. “We were both fine.” I reassured him as I grabbed his servo.

He pulled me in and held me close to his chassis making my spark hum contently. “Just promise that you’ll be twice as careful now. Especially when I'm not there.” “I promise Sideswipe.”

Awhile later Sam and Carly came back. Mearing had set up for them to be under Autobot protection for the time being. She must've decided it was a perfect opportunity to get back at me because me and Bee were on babysitting duty.

“Bee, you take the freight elevator. I'll see you up there.” Sam said as he and Carly got out of Bee let him backup into the freight elevator.

“Melony-“ “I'm coming.” I cut him off as I transformed into my human form and joined Bee in the elevator to push the button.

“I don't like this. Something seems off.” I mused to the bot. “I can feel it coming in the air-“ came a clip from the radio. “We stay alert then.” I nodded. “No. You need sleep.” Bee argued. “I slept till like 5, I'm good for a bit Bee.” I laughed as I opened the door and walked out into Sam and Carly’s place followed by Bee. Once he was out of the elevator Bee transformed as carefully as possible while Carly went upstairs.

“Um… sorry Mel but the couch is all I've got for you to sleep on.” Sam apologized as he rummaged around for blankets and pillows. “It can't be that uncomfortable.” I shrugged. “Trust me, it is. I can't ever fall asleep on the thing.” Sam replied. “Well if you can't find me I'm probably in Bee’s back seat then.” I told him. He laughed lightly.

“I really have missed you Melony.” “That one’s not on me Sam.” I replied as I looked away. “Yeah I know. …so I've heard rumors. Is it true? Your pregnant?” He asked. “Yep. Nearly glitched when Ratchet told me my sparkling was healthy too before I even knew that I was sparked.” I chuckled.

“You seem to have adjusted well to Cybertronian life.” He commented. “Sam it's who I am and it's been 4 years since I found out. Longer still since they came.” I sighed. “I was just saying. Sorry to offend.” He apologized. “No it's fine. I took it the wrong way so I'm sorry.” I shook my head.

Bee made soft whistling noises from behind us.

“Hey Bee. You miss hanging out?” Sam asked. Bee made the noises again and Sam chuckled, “Yeah, me, too.” Bee made the whistling noises once again.

“That woman, she called me a messenger. Can you believe that? After everything I've done, I'm a messenger.” Sam said. “Pft. If you're a messenger then so am I Sam. We both went on the adventures to save the world how is it I came out a hero and you a messenger?” I asked. “Your Optimus Prime’s daughter and the only living techno-organic that's how.” Sam replied.

“Oh, I believe it. I tell you, Sammy, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock is criminal.” Wheelie spoke up as he and Brains can in from the balcony. “We should do something about it.” I added.

Bee once again made the whistling noises.

“I need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert.” Sam told us. “The expert being?” I asked. “You still see Simmons often?” Sam asked. “All the time. Same with Glen, Leo, and obviously Maggie and Mikaela.” I nodded. “Good. We need Simmons here tomorrow.” He replied.

“I have that bad feeling again.” I muttered to Wheelie who had come to sit next to me on the couch. “Same here Princess.” He nodded.


	7. Recruiting Simmons

The next morning I drove to Simmons’ place. I come here quite often actually so I just let myself in and headed towards the voices.

Up in the living room Simmons was just starting an interview about the book he wrote on the Transformers. I walked up to his butler Dutch and stood beside him to watch the interview. “Good morning, Miss Prime.” Dutch greeted when noticed me. “Dutch.” I warned. “Sorry. Good morning, Melony.” He corrected. “Morning Dutch.” I smiled back.

“My next guest, is a former American intelligence operative. Who has dared to speak out. Regarding our alleged military alliance, which what many describe, as a group of extraterrestrial mercenaries. He is the author of the best selling book, "Code-Name Hero". For our special agent, Seymour Simmons.” Bill said as he started the interview.

“Bill, big fan. Great to be here.” Simmons replied. “That is what you would have us to believe. It is in our best interest to formally take sides in this so called, alien civil war?” Bill asked. “Well, the other side wanted to spank us for breakfast, so I wouldn't exactly want to call it a toss up. These Decepticons are lethal.” Simmons explained. “But polls show half the world would feel safer with the Autobots completely gone. Get them out of here. We don't need them here.” Bill told him. “I feel safer when I sleep with a hand grenade. It doesn't mean I'm always right.” Simmons chuckled.

“Thank you. Here's a fact, we obtained documents. That shows you were fired by the intelligence committee.” Bill said as he picked up a folder. “Down sized Bill, budget cuts.” Simmons lied. “It says before, Severe delusional, tendencies.” Bill replied. “This is ambush journalism. You want the truth about the alien alliance? Buy my book. Buy my book! Or better yet, Melony get over here!” Simmons exclaimed.

I quickly came to Simmons’ side and placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him in check. “Careful Simmons.” I told him. “You want a piece of me Bill? Then you gotta go through her, Melony Prime, she's fought beside the Autobots since they arrived. They're her family.” Simmons told Bill. “She's a human woman. What could Miss. Prime do?” Bill questioned. “It's Captain Prime, Bill. I wouldn't test your luck here. This interview is over. Get out of his house, understand?” I told him.

Bill didn't leave right away so I yelled, “Dutch!” “You have obviously upset Mr. Simmons and Captain Prime. You have 23 seconds to leave the property. I have called the police. You are peasant people throwing rocks at a giant.” Dutch announced as he came up to us. They quickly left the house.

“What's up kid?” Simmons asked as we headed for his office. “The decepticons are back and  
I want to know why, I need your help.” I told him. “They're back? Well, that's good for business.” Simmons replied. “What if I told you I know a 50 year old alien secret that nobody ever told you?” I asked, teasingly. “Do not tempt my addiction. I have gone through withdrawal, kid. Don't take the risk. I'm rich, why should I? Do not relapse, I won't. Do not let the demons win. What kind of... secret?” Simmons ranted. “Apollo, moon, aliens, cover-up, future tech, assassinations, that kind of stuff.” I shrugged. “Oh, Apollo.” Simmons sighed.

He was in.

I drove them back to Sam’s place and as soon as Sam opened the freight elevator door the first thing Simmons told him was, “Tell Megatron, let's tango.”


	8. Man Hunt

“We've got to break this case down. What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. M.I.A., dead, died in a car accident, killed, D.O.A., car death. It's like these guys can't die. They can fly into outer space. But they can't drive a car.” Simmons ranted as we went over the files.

“That's either cruel irony or they're being targeted.” I commented from my seat on the desk before there was a knock at the door.

“Procured your information, Witwicky.” Sam’s boss said as soon as Sam opened the door. “Thank you, Bruce.” Sam replied as her took the file and went to close the door only for Bruce to stick his foot in the door. “Noo. You let me see one of them, one time.” Bruce said. “Quick.” “Very.” With that Sam let him in.

“Here's their reconnaissance order. It say's NASA launched in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code. Preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon. Which is also the Dark side.” Sam read out loud as he came to stand by me and I glanced over the file as well.

“Freaking awesome.” Bruce commented as he walked up to Bee.

“Painful trade us, intimidate us. ...coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done? Dushhhh. The double tap cerebellum.” Simmons said almost to himself.

“So he was working for the Decepticons. I don't think this is about the Decepticons. They're looking for something on the moon. I think it's about something ...they wanted to hide.” He added, directing it to me and Sam.

“Come to daddy. Come on, fall down.” Bruce said to Bee as he tried to pick a fight.

“Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?” Bed asked the man as he pinned him to the floor with his uncharged cannon.

“Hah, like it. I'll teach you...” Bruce said as if he could easily beat the giant alien robot.

“Sir. Having a pretty high level alien Intel confab here. That I don't think you're cleared for. Errand boy.” Simmons said as he whirled around to face Bruce, obviously as annoyed as Bee and I were.

“Yeah, you're right. It's a bitchin' robot.” Bruce commented as he stood and started towards the door. “At least have a go, sir.” Sam said as he opened the door for Bruce. “Thank you so much for this.” “Better go, Bruce.” With that the door was slammed in Bruce’s face.

“Hey, I'm smokin' over here. Now with the missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the soviets cancelled a manned mission to the moon. The moon, in 1972. When 200 cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them, aaaah.” Brains told us as he transformed out of his laptop alt and plugged into the printed that started to print things.

“You're a genius, Brains.” Wheelie commented. “Where?” I asked as I leaned over towards the little robot.

At that exact moment the door opened to reveal Carly and Bee jumped up in surprise.

He hit the chandelier that swayed dangerously about before it broke and came crashing down towards us.

Bee made a move to catch it before it hit us but it fell out of his reach.

“Everybody down!” I shouted as I lept up from my seat and pushed Sam out of its path before I threw my hand up and caught the falling chandelier.

“Oh that was smooth, Bumblebee.” Wheelie commented as I slowly let the chandelier down without hitting anything. “Missed it by that much.” Bee commented as he looked at me worriedly. “I'm fine Bee. Just be more careful.” I sighed.

“Hi.” Sam said drawing our attention back to Carly. “Would somebody tell me what the hell's going on?” She asked. Brains jumped up into my arms in fear and I helped him on to my back.

“Who are you?” Simmons asked Carly. “Who are you?” She shot back. “Who am I? Who is that? Dutch, frisk her.” Simmons said. “Certainly.” Dutch nodded as he walked towards Carly.

“Here, no. Dutch, um...” San tried. “Don't touch me.” Carly glared as she held up her hand. “I'm not going to...” Dutch said as he shrank back to his seat at the desk.

“Sam?” Carly questioned. “Angel. Uh, I was working. I'm sorry about this.” Sam tried to explain. Carly scoffed as she rolled her eyes and walked away. “Great, we're homeless.” Wheelie said as he jumped up into my arms.

“She lives here?” Simmons asked me as Sam went after Carly. I nodded. “Wow! You had your chance to frisk her.” He told Dutch. “I have a girl friend.” Dutch replied. “Really, what's her name?” Simmons demanded. “Innn... dia.” Dutch lied.

A little while later Carly stormed out with Sam following her as they argued. “Should we go bail him out?” I asked Simmons. “Sure, why not? We should head out to search for those Russians anyway.” Simmons nodded.

We packed up what we would need before we headed out.

“Here's your foot.” Carly was telling Sam as she ripped off a stuffed rabbits foot and handed it to him before she drove off.

I cautiously walked up at Sam only to find him looking quite defeated.

I felt bad.

First I had left him.  
Then Mikaela.  
He doesn’t have the bits anymore.  
And now Carly was being a bitch about all of this.

“A warrior's path is a solitary one. How the hell does she afford that car?” Simmons questioned as he walked up to us. “Her boss.” Sam replied. “Rich bastards. I used to hate them. But now it's...” I shot him a “shut up” glare and he did.


	9. Russian Help

Sam rode with Simmons and Dutch in Simmons’ car while I opted to ride with Sideswipe who had shown up with Dino to give us a hand.

Well that, and he was worried about me.

“You know they might not have what we need.” Sideswipe commented as I noticed Sam, Simmons, and Dutch climbed out of the car.

“It's just gonna take a little of the international language. Stay out here.” I smirked as I climbed out to follow them.

The four of us headed inside the Russian club while the bots kept watch.

Simmons knocked on the big metal door while the rest of us stood back and a slat opened to show a guy’s face.

“Dos vedanya.” Simmons told him. “That means goodbye.” The guy replied before closing the slat.

Simmons turned to us and I laughed. “What?” He asked. “Your Russian sucks.” I chuckled. Simmons rolled his eyes and knocked again. The slat opened again and Simmons handed the guy a wad of cash. He opened the door after that.

“Who's to get revolution. A famous, I have no idea.” One of the Russian was saying as we walked up.

“Dutch. Give me something tough.” Simmons said making Dutch rapidly flip through a translation book.

“Baryshnikov.” He spit out. “We do speak English.” The Russian from before said. 

“Dutch, you suck.” Simmons glared at Dutch. “It's a Cyrillic, alphabet. It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator. I don't suck.” Dutch complained as he walked off towards the bar.

“Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight. Formerly Seven. We know who you are.  
Cosmonaut chicks.” Simmons announced as he sat down a the Russian’s table.

“So what?” The Russian asked.

“You were suppose to travel to the Dark side of the moon, then... It all got shut down. The question is. Why?” Simmons questioned.

“Can my child smoke in here?” I heard Dutch ask the bartender. She called out something to the woman who was sitting with us. The woman yelled back before she kept up and put a gun to Simmons’ nose.

Everyone besides us seemed to pull out a gun and have it trained on us.

“Okay, all right. Okay!” Sam said from his spot kneeling on the floor.

“Yeah, shoot me.” Simmons told the woman.

“Who was this delish, huh?” She asked him, her accent thick.

“I'm willing to die for my country are you? You are beautiful. Has anyone told you, you're beautiful? 'Cause she's a beautiful woman.” Simmons replied.

I glanced over at Dutch and instantly cursed. He had THAT look on his face.

Sure enough he snapped and stole the gun from the bartender before pointing it at a man.

“Whoa, hey!” Sam yelled.

“Dutch, back in the cage.” Simmons said calmly.

Dutch pulled out his own gun and pointed it at someone else.

“Control your boy, please control your boy.” Sam begged.

“Dutch, stop!” I yelled before Simmons spoke in a foreign language to him.

Dutch returned and he dropped the guns.

“I'm so sorry. That is the old me.” He apologized to everyone.

“Okay, let's everybody just calm down. Let's lower the heat, lower the guns. Just relax. World War 2 is over.” Simmons said.

The guns slowly all went away.

“You're about to see one of the biggest soviet secrets. America first to send men to the moon. But U.S.S.R. first to send camera. In 1969 our Lunar 3. take picture of the Dark, the shadow side. See's nothing. But in 1963 Lunar 4 sees… strange rocks.” One of the Russian me explained as he showed us pictures in a back room.

“Yeah. Around the ship. Hundreds of them. Here, show picture. With some, drag marks.” The other nodded.

“I've seen these, these aren't rocks. These are pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these.” I explained as I examined the picture.

“The decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo 11 ever got there. Took the pillars and hid them.” Simmons added as he too looked at the picture.

“Well that doesn't make sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave several of these if he's the only one that can use them? Unless...” Sam responded.

“Sentinel’s the one thing they still need.” I finished. 

“Sideswipe!”

This wasn't going to end well, I could feel it. We were gonna need everybody, human or Autobot.

A new war was coming. Fast.


End file.
